Stalkers
by Delia365
Summary: Erza, Lucy, Levy and Gray keep getting the feeling that they were being stalked. But by whom?


**Hey, Turtles. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. And I hope it is a bit humorous. I was trying my hand at humor.**

* * *

Lucy, Levy, Erza and Gray were all sitting at a booth-like table in the guild. Lucy and Levy were readings books. Erza was eating strawberry cake. And Gray was just sitting there relaxing with his eyes close and shirtless like always.

Erza and Gray were sitting at the edges having joined Levy and Lucy a little while afterwards they sat down to read. Lucy was sitting in between Erza and Levy. All were minding their own business with Gajeel, Juvia and Natsu no where in sight.

That was until Erza got a strange feeling that someone was watching her. It wasn't the first time either and it seemed to be increasing over time. She could ever figure out who was looking at her or if someone actually wasn't and it was just her. So, she decided to ask the others about, mostly Gray since Juvia 'stalks' him.

"Gray, ever get the feeling that someone is watching you, but you cannot tell if someone is actually watching?" Erza asked in between slices of cake. Gray cracked an eye open after a moment of thought and then replied.

"Not quite sure since every time I do get that feeling someone is watching. Usually Juvia from behind a pillar or something. Though I have yet to get that feeling today." Erza nodded thoughtfully at this and quickly glance around the guild and then proceeded to draw her eyebrows together and frown.

"Speaking of Juvia, I don't see her or Gajeel and Natsu. They are usually here by now." Having to be sitting right there and already listening, Lucy and Levy looked up from their books and notice that Erza was right. Juvia, Gajeel and Natsu are not there, but Lily and Happy are since they spotted the Exceeds with Carla, Wendy and Romero.

"That's strange. Gajeel is usually here with Lily in a corner of the guild." Levy said. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if Natsu took a mission without Happy since he didn't show up to my apartment last night or this morning." Lucy mumbled. Unfortunately, Levy heard this and a slight smirk formed on her face.

"So, Lucy all worried that Natsu didn't show up last night or this morning, even though you yell at him all time not to sneak in your bed?" Levy asked innocently and purposefully loud enough for Erza and Gray to here.

"You let Flame-brain sleep in your bed?"

"Has Natsu done anything against your will? If so, he needs to be punished!"

"Gray! Erza! Natsu hasn't done anything like that and I don't willfully let him sleep in my bed. Most of the time he is already in my bed asleep or he sneaks into my bed during the night." At this point Lucy was beet red from embarrassment. And while they were having this conversation, Levy, Gray and Lucy at different times started to get that feeling of being watched.

"Weird, I'm getting the feeling and Juvia isn't here."

"I'm getting it, too." Lucy said.

"Same here."

"I still have the feeling." At this point, the entire table got shrouded in anxiety from not knowing who was spying on them.

"Now that I think about it, I have been getting this feeling for a while." Lucy stated.

"Same." Levy agreed and then added, "But, why do I get the feeling that all of us being watched has to because of Juvia, Gajeel and Natsu."

"You make a good point Levy, but why would any of those three stalk me?" Erza asked.

"Why do you say stalked, Erza?" Lucy questioned.

"Because with Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia here in the guild. I still get the feeling of being watched and it follows me everywhere even if I'm just walking from the guild to the dorms or dorms to the guild."

"Maybe we all are getting stalked, but I have no idea who is stalking Erza." Gray suggested.

"Great, now I have another stalker. Jet and Droy are bad enough."

"Juvia is worse. She tries to take everything that I have and it's bad enough that I know she has plush dolls of me."

"I will agree with you there, but I have to say that Natsu may come a close second since he is always in my apartment and he even follows me on my solo missions. I know because he isn't subtle about spying on me."

Just then a loud shout was heard from the ceiling. The four looked up and say Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel and Jellal up in the rafters. All are arguing about something until the beam that they were all on broke making them all fall to the floor in a pile in front of Erza, Levy, Lucy and Gray. Jellal on the bottom with Gajeel on top then Natsu and finally Juvia.

"Juvia said that we shouldn't be standing on the same beam, but did anyone listen to Juvia? No, they didn't listen unless it applied to stalking lesson. So, that they know how to stalk people."

"WHAT?!" Gray, Erza, Levy and Lucy all shouted.

"You guys, were taking lessons on stalking from Juvia?!"

"Natsu, I can't believe you! You already follow me everywhere."

"Same with you Gajeel. I can't believe you stoop that low."

"J-j-j-jellal. W-w-what a-are you d-doing h-here?"

"Umm, Juvia was offering stalking classes and I am terribly at following you since you always find me. Gajeel wanted to stalk Levy better. And same with Natsu but with Lucy." Jellal said unable to not lie.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to tell them!" Natsu and Gajeel yell. Not noticing that Juvia disappear and the three girls were glaring at them with the intent to kill or seriously injure.

A hour later, the guild was returned to the nice and peaceful feeling it had before Lucy, Erza and Levy injured and place in the guild's infirmary, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu.

"So, we were all being stalked by the people we liked." Lucy, Gray, Levy and Erza all thought while enjoying strawberry cake, relaxing without a shirt or reading books.

* * *

 **End. I hope you guys liked the one-shot. I had the sudden thought of the famous pairings of Fairy Tail being stalked by their love interest. Gruvia, Gale, Jerza and Nalu with Juvia, Gajeel, Jellal and Natsu being stalkers.**

 **Please Review if you want.**


End file.
